What Happens: When She Opens Her Window? OneShot
by Hollylovestwilight
Summary: I know everyone wondered what happened the night in Eclipse when Bella opens her window after Edward breaks her truck. Here is what i think happened. Enjoy and Review, please? One-Shot, but if you want i will do Edward's POV or the morning after.


**Hi!**

**So, I have always wondered what happened the night Bella opened her window in Eclipse. This is what I wish Stephanie Meyer would have written about that night. Not sure if it fits with the rest of the story, but I started with the quote from Eclipse and just kept writing. **

**If you haven't read Summer Camp Counselors yet, you should now!**

**This is a one-shot.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_I stared at the shivering black glass for a long moment, until it was still. Then I sighed, and opened the window as far as it would go. ----S.M._

I searched the dark night for any sign of Edward and when I didn't find one I went to sit on my bed and wait for him.

I was furious with Edward for breaking my truck. He was treating me like a child! He was my boyfriend, not my dad. He was being way overprotective, possessive, and controlling.

Jacob was my best friend. He loves me and would never hurt me. Despite what Edward thinks.

_He doesn't think does he? _

No, that's not it. He thinks _too much_! He is always doing this. Trying to save me from physical danger, this, in turn, causes me emotional pain.

If he would just think about my feelings (and what I want, for a change,) I'd be a hell of a lot happier.

I huffed out of my anger fueled thoughts.

I had opened the window because I wanted to be with him tonight, mad or not. I hadn't forgiven him, yet. But I knew it was inevitable and I would end up forgiving him no matter what.

I loved him. He was everything! I was a little worried about when he came back. Would he be mad? How would I act towards him?

I still wanted to be mad at him. I wanted him to see the pain he's causing me, but if he saw that, it would cause him pain. I didn't want that.

I had been waiting for Edward a while now. He would usually be here by now. I lay down on my bed, curling myself into a ball.

The ache in my chest from his absence was growing. I couldn't stay away from him. I missed him too much.

_Where was he?_

Panic flooded me as I considered that maybe he left before he saw me open my window again.

Or maybe he didn't look at all.

I started breathing heavier and shoved my face into my pillow. The tears filled my eyes and spilled on my pillow.

I heard a thump in my room. I wiped my face on the pillow and lifted my head to find Edward standing by the open window. His face was concerned, but also anxious, as if he was worried about my reaction.

I slid off my bed and slowly walked toward him. I stared into his eyes for a moment before resting my head against his chest.

I felt him release a breath he was holding and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

His hands went to stroke my hair and I felt his hesitation. He still thought I was mad at him, so he was confused by my actions.

"Hi," I whispered, looking into his golden orbs.

He smiled, just a little, something nobody else would notice unless they were paying special attention to him, like I was.

"You closed your window," he stated and I nodded. "Why?"

"I was mad. I still am," I admitted.

He sighed and dropped his hands, stuffing them into the pockets of his jeans.

"I do things for your own safety Bella. You don't understand the risks you take."

"I'm taking a risk with you every second. Why can't I take a risk with Jake?"

"It's not the same. He's not as controlled as I am. It's more likely that he will hurt you before I do," his body was tensing and his words became harsher towards the end.

"Mmhmm…and why's that?" I asked, almost playful.

"Because I love you," he brought his hand up to cradle my face.

"So does he," he dropped it, looking away from me and stepping back, escaping my grip.

"I should go home," he murmured.

Terror filled me and I jumped towards him, wrapping my hands around his neck as our lips met.

He was shocked by my actions but after a few seconds, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away first. It was tough and I wanted to keep my mouth locked to his forever, but I did it.

"Please, don't," I almost cried.

"Oh, Bella," he grabbed me in his hands, locking my face to his, kissing me with almost too much passion.

I was gasping for air in no time and he pulled away to kiss my neck.

When I had enough air, I pulled on his hair and he took the hint, capturing my lips again. As we were kissing, I led us over to my bed and we both lied down together. We were on our sides, facing each other, never breaking our kiss.

Finally, he pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise, not now, not ever," he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"I'm still mad," I whispered.

He chuckled, "I know."

"Why can't you trust me?"

"Bella, it's not you I don't trust, please know that. It's _him_," he spat the last word through clenched teeth.

"He won't hurt me."

"Yes he will." "Would you hurt me?" I questioned.

"Of course not, but-"

"He won't hurt me either. Edward, please?" I begged.

"No," he spoke in a flat, final tone.

"He needs me right now, just like I needed him months ago."

Edward was silent. When I gave him my puppy dog eyes, he sighed in frustration, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can we please, just stop talking about this?" he asked.

I sighed and pulled the covers out and over my body and his.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Thank you," he sounded genially thankful as he kissed my hair.

He held me and we lay in silence for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" I wondered.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm still kind of mad at you. Will you…make it up to me?"

I was worried about his reaction. I thought he would tense up but instead he just chuckled.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

I lifted my head and held my body up with my arm.

Hovering over him, I spoke quietly, "kiss me."

He did, immediately. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, crashing my upper body against his as our mouths moved in synchronization.

I opened my mouth wider and he did too. I touched the corner of his lips with my tongue and reveled in the sweet taste of his mouth. I traced his bottom lips with my tongue and his slid out of his mouth to caress mine.

It was a sweet and passionate kiss, better than the other chaste ones we had shared.

We kept up with it, exploring each other's mouths. He wouldn't let my tongue enter his mouth, but his entered mine.

I settled for just licking his lips.

When I was tired, he pulled away and tucked my head into his chest.

"Am I forgiven?" he teased.

"Definitely," I laughed.

"I love you. I'm sorry you think I'm unfair and controlling at times, but I know what's best for you Bella."

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry for getting mad at you tonight. I have no idea what I was thinking," I was tracing the muscles in his stomach over his shirt as we had our conversation.

"Me neither," he chuckled.

"Goodnight," I said as I reached up and kissed his lips again; trailing wet kisses down his jaw, to his neck, to his chest over his shirt. I laid one kiss on his chest before I laid my head back on it.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet Dreams. Thank you for opening your window again," he kissed my hair and started to hum my lullaby and I fell right asleep, in the arms of my true love.

________

**Hehm hehm *cough* *cough***

**Review**


End file.
